Lord Traffic Agent
by Keron Mahabir
Summary: This solde thing got me! Y!


The depravation of sleep will soon end my life. You realize that I had discovered one item it looked promising for its different functions. This device could be a useful tool for winning games and getting out alive from fight or flight situations. It must be cold inside when you feel it but outside is warm. When you take a look inside, you realize the stuff you find in there, you should put in there to make use of the device? You are wasting resources if you do not use the device correctly. Many people would use it, if they got any affordable pay. Where else do the edible items for cooling get stored?

A voice without a physical description spoke to me. Is that a speaker behind me? I looked back and I do see lifeforms roaming around, but not any of them seem to be the owner of the voice. I want the voice origin to show itself! What is with all these mysterious structures standing so much taller than I? How could such things even exist? How could I exist? Why existence itself is even possible? I remembered nothing before being able to remember anything at all. Any explanation from any nearby living being would probably not be enough to answer the questions that are probably not even worth asking.

The gloominess that is about to follow is quite the sight, in third person point of view. Ferocity appeared today and now I want to get away from here now. This one here stay away from me! When I came here, I was not expecting you. If I did, I would try avoid pissing you off because of the creepiness that is you. No, stay back man! I mean thing that I do not even know what you could really be! No unnecessary talking this time too! Why you got one item that harm living things for? I am not a bad guy! You were looking sweet before then suddenly, you become debilish looking!

I only want to see some entertainment like the one in arcades, use toilets and wash hands. Do you wash hands? Do you seek entertainment and then seek for recovery from using your energy? I avoid touching beings like you, if you did not realize. I guess you have some grudge against me now. I would like to know so I would understand what not to do in the possible future. "I cannot remember the big ones. The big ones look like they touch the blue with star and not as noticeable, but the very dark blue with really small stars, sometimes a satellite. The decibels surrounding the nearby area multiplied with big star in apparence. The memories escaped me. They are money from one bank account! It was robbed!" I said, looking at the wicked looking creature thing you might consider attractive.

"Maybe YOU should stop focusing on skewed actions and follow a planned blueprint then your memories could return to you, the confused messenger" spoke a creature that might look yummy to you, but I am scared of it now. "I want a guarantee though. Now I should go. I seek nothing here, not even you" I said, smiling a bit. It looks kind of hot, but still scary. There is a scarred face looking towards you now. You know those guys could be dangerous, do you? There was some story that I like to share. One guy was friends with a cool buffed up dude who looks like it can take a hit to the face and not care after. There was also a handsome man in robe clothing who stole bodies that you do not see alive anymore. This one guy learnt their lesson when raped in the bathroom stalls of a quiet town and of course, there was the witness who never spoke about the incident. I was the witness. The dude just left the area and I try to comfort the victim with some guidance to a nearby shower and left a note with advice on treating oneself.

The living thing with unknown origin made me stay there though. "I said that I am going. Staying is a decision I might make later when I get over my own little issues I have myself. Do you have issues that requires me to be dealt with? Yeah?" I sworn with happiness and some worry. Some nets are located nearby and some heat from "nearby" heat source got me feeling like I am damned. It is incensed. My nickname should be "Name of gravity for anger". It knows its movements better than I ever hoped to believe. You see those things on its head? You might be clueless for what that may do with you. I am going to try and avoid getting knocked down now. If I do, I should get back up quickly or captivity chance would increase to one hundred percent and then I would be forced to do things I refuse to agree on at the time.

There was an opening for dodging but because of an artifact I am unsure about, I got down on my stomach and stayed there for a little bit. I am shocked at the manoeuvre of this entity but I still feel like I have a shot at escaping. What an inconvenience for me and a promise for it. I feel the soldeness right there on the back of me. " You stay here instead. I can deal with your little issues here and now. Save your fortunes for the needy. You can leave after you never see me again!" it said. "No! I do not deserve to even be here! I am just another lifeform to you and what happened with other lifeforms you interacted with? They left without your consent?" I said. I cover my face and shout with silence.

I am now incarcerated to a wall and there are delicious food to eat nearby. I see it and want some. I asked the creature, "I need food and water. Do give me some of those and allow me to use toilet too. I do not know why you took me for, though I have a guess. You like to see me, do you?" The local living thing made a wicked looking smile and pointed my head. "Open your mouth for me or you will stay right here to death" it instructed. I refused but my mouth was pried open anyway and something kissed me. It was not its mouth, but it is from its body. Another mouth? This touching organism probably wants me to kiss its other mouth.

I do just that while locked up. I shiver and shake from the sloppiness that followed after the supposed kissing. I was fed a snack after. You probably like this if being incarcerated was your thing, but I prefer being mobile. The snack does not satisfy my hunger or made me forget about what could be waiting for me at my destination! I feel weird but it could just be me being done with imprisonment. Just get a sharp tool and cut off a useless pipe and the facility that is decorated with it made a really loud sound. If nearby you might lose your hearing. No more "water" to make things wet. There are two puzzle pieces. One with a hole on a side and one with a side that can fill that gap. Place them together and there is the desirable result. You may like this, but I did not want this though, not now. I am allowed to sleep, use toilet, brush teeth and eat food when I am unbound. Why would this creature do this to me for? I wish I knew, because I cannot read another being's mind...


End file.
